


Summer Teeth

by ohthelinsanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, I made SASHA AND EREN TWINS BITE ME
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthelinsanity/pseuds/ohthelinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the past three years, Sasha has spent her summers working alongside the same people as a white water rafting guide on the Sina River. Determined to get her brother back to some of his more fun and reckless tendencies, Sasha manages to drag him down and join her team of rag-tag friends to splash about in the rapids. But what she doesn't expect is the addition of the beautiful and graceful Mikasa Ackerman to their crew, and suddenly, the summer couldn't get any better.</p><p>Well, excluding the chipped teeth, sharp rocks, broken fingers and the snake bites. But hey, the road to love is never easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Teeth

Summer was Sasha’s favorite season _by far._ The humidity, the heat, the sunburn on her shoulders that would most likely become the melanoma she’d have to remove 30 years down the road: she loved it all. And down in Shiganshina, (The Sweat Stain of the South, as she liked to call it) there was only one way to enjoy it.

Sina River White Water Rafting

For the past three years, Sasha had blown of a summer session at the university in order to work full time as a white water rafting guide up in the mountains, a 35 minute drive from her parent’s house. Hosting some of the more vibrant rapids in the country, the Sina River was the perfect place for a daily adventure, rain or shine. Working 5 days a week, Sasha shacked up in a cabin with a few other guides and wasted the summer away getting terrible tan lines and smelling like sunscreen. It was just like camp from when she was a kid, only instead of telling scary stories, they…occasionally got drunk.

Overall, it was a wonderful experience. And after three years, it was finally going to be an experience she could share with her brother.

“You’re going to love it,” Sasha cooed, slapping her hands against the steering wheel as she turned onto the slightly muddy road that led to the rafting site. “The sun, the splash, the excitement—”

“—the heat, the bugs, the stench,” Eren interrupted. “Sounds absolutely _peachy_ , can’t wait.”

Even though her brother was nowhere near his potential levels of irritation, Sasha was not going to stand for any kind of sour mood on her first day. She slapped him on the shoulder, hard. “Water’s too rapid for bugs. You’re safe from the nepidae and whatnot.”

He rolled his eyes. “Mosquitoes?”

“Wear bug repellant,” she returned flatly as she made an exaggerated turn, just for the thrill of it. Eren stomped on the floorboards on the passenger’s side, as if that would do any good. “Come on! We’ve gone rafting before! You love it.”

“Well, yeah,” he admitted, sounding a bit more like himself. “But we were also on grandpa’s farm. And we were in a canoe. And we taped a handle of whiskey to the side.”

She smiled at the memory. Ah, the sticks. “We can still do that, you know.”

He didn’t even dignify a response to that. Shifting in the passenger’s seat, he unbuckled his seatbelt and slumped down, propping his feet on the dashboard as Sasha got a little lazy on the speed. “Look,” Sasha continued, “I ragged on your ass to come along this summer for a reason. Do you recall that reason?”

“I do,” Eren grunted, “Although I don’t particularly agree with it.”

“Doesn’t matter. It’s true. You, Eren Jaeger, have become fucking _boring.”_

“I have not!”

She howled, slapping her hands against the steering wheel in giddy laughter once more. “You have so! Pre-med has made you a goddamn bore. I mean really. Who spends every summer going to school when they can be down at a river with me, sweating and becoming one with nature?”

“I do.” Eren snorted, reaching up to flick her temple; she tried to turn her head quickly enough to bite his hand, but she missed. “In case you hadn’t noticed, one of us has to take over Dad’s practice. It can’t be you since you’re too busy playing with _bugs.”_

Sasha grinned. It was true: a degree in entomology certainly kept her outside, right where she loved it. But she had entertained the thought of going to med school, once or twice—to be fair, she was a couple of glasses of wine in at a family dinner whenever she thought about it, but if she really wanted to, she was sure she could make it. “I could do med school, if it came down to it.”

“Yeah?” Eren said absently, eyes focused on the rafting center which was coming into view—she spotted the hand-painted buses on the side packed high with rafts.

“Mhmm,” she continued, “But not oncology, which sounds like hell. I’d want to drive the ambo. Saving lives, lightning speed, everyone getting out of my way; it’s the white water rafting of the tarmac.”

Eren floated back at that, dropping her a flat look. “You can’t drive for shit.”

A scoff. “Better than you. Drove us here, didn’t I?”

“That’s not saying much,” he admitted. “Also, you almost hit a semi.”

“But I didn’t?” she supplied, turning the car off and yanking the key out of the ignition. The air had ceased blowing and already she could feel a stickiness that had her tank top clinging to her lower back—summer was definitely here. “Come on, let’s see who’s already here!”

 

* * *

 

Everything was like she remembered it to be, save for a few updates and replacements that didn’t really take away from the rustic look of the place. The restaurant had been expanded, still keeping the wooden panels that made it look like a cabin, but now there was a real bar, as well as some custom carved booths and tables for extra seating.

“Kristaaaaaaaaa,” Sasha cooed, dropping her backpack at the door and skipping into the restaurant. Eren lingered at the entrance, taking a look around. “How you doin’, sugar?”

Straight out of a game of whack-a-mole, Krista popped her little head up from behind the bar counter, just soon enough that Sasha could see her dazzling smile before she leaned down and smacked a kiss to her mouth. It had her in giggles as she returned the kiss to Sasha’s cheek.

“Hi!” she smiled, blonde hair in a frizzy mess. As beautiful as she was, the humidity wasn’t kind to any of their hair, not even hers. “I’m so glad you’re here! Everyone else got her yesterday and I was worried you wouldn’t show.”

Sasha waved off her worries with a limp hand as she used the other to reach for a clean glass on the counter. She was halfway to pouring a beer on draft when Krista snatched it away, rolling her eyes good naturedly.  “Sorry, but _this_ one,” she pointed to Eren at the far side of the room. “was taking his sweet ass time with his biology finals. Couldn’t spring him free until today.”

Eren offered a wave before he took a similar approach to Sasha and ran over to the bar, skidding on his heels as he slapped his hands on the counter. “Hello there. Name’s Eren Jaeger.” He threw Sasha a glance before giving Krista a trademark wink. “I’m known around these parts as the hot twin.”

“In your dreams,” Sasha snorted, just as Eren gave a kiss to the back of Krista’s hand.

“Sasha’s mentioned you a few times,” Krista admitted as Eren took a proper seat at one of the bar stools. “You working here for the summer?”

“Yuuuuup,” Eren nodded, elongating the word and popping his lips on the last syllable. “Splashing in the waves and hitting Sasha in the head with a paddle. So basically just like any other summer.”

Sasha mouthed his words back mockingly before she added a curt threat of, “I’m going to knock your goddamn teeth out.”

In a slight change of pace, Eren flashed her a smile and pointed to one of his incisors, slightly chipped from a wrestling match when they were 14. “Like I said. Basically like any other summer.”

That made Krista laugh as she finished off polishing the last of the glasses. “Well, I’ll be here again. Serving all of maybe 10 people and then giving you all booze come the end of the day.”

Sasha grinned, reaching over the counter for the beer again, to which Krista slapped her hand away. Again. “It’s the best job in the whole wide world, baby girl.”

“Oi, pipsqueak.”

Sasha turned her head to see Ymir in all her lanky glory, leaning against the doorway, shaggy hair thrown halfway into a baseball cap. Unlike Eren, she also happened to see that Ymir had gone to the dentist since last summer’s chipped tooth incident—her teeth looked perfect now.

“Hey there Big Momma,” Sasha winked and Ymir groaned dramatically before her annoyed persona dropped to make way for a bright smile.

“I’ve only been here 24 hours,” Ymir began as Sasha hopped off the bar top and ran over to give her a hug, “And I’ve already realized I can’t do this job without you. Springer has had to result to talking _my_ ear off. If I have to hear one more goddamn word about his trip to Vietnam I’m going to ship him there myself.”

Sasha perked up at the name. “Connie went to Vietnam?”

Eren snorted. “Maybe in 1968.”

Ymir huffed out a laugh, giving Eren one of her little nods of approval that she tended to do when someone made a good joke. “I can’t ever tell with him. He does some crazy shit, but, I’ve got half a mind to think he was just quoting the cinematography from Forrest Gump.”

“But then again,” Krista chimed in from behind the bar, “He was right about the crab fishing in Alaska. I saw the picture.”

Nose all scrunched, Ymir didn’t look convinced, but before she could open her mouth and retort, there was a knock on the open doorway.

“Excuse me.”

Heads turned to look at what Sasha could only describe as the hottest girl she had ever seen—and that was saying something, considering the Trifecta of Hot Gays was already in the room. Red tank top, black surf pants, and a ratty pair of new balance sneakers all over one _slammin’ body_ made for one good-looking chick _._ Hot girl’s face was a bit blank as she threw a thumb over her shoulder to the front of the complex. “Pixis wants everyone to meet up under the canopy in about 5 minutes.” She gave a small close-lipped smile before she turned on her heel and walked away.

Sasha let out a long whistle under her breath. “Speaking of Vietnam…”

Ymir cackled while Eren reached over and thunked her on the head. “ _Don’t_ finish that sentence.”

Krista rolled her eyes as she untied her apron and hung it up on the wall towards the kitchen. “She’s _Japanese,_ and her name’s Mikasa. I talked to her a bit yesterday when she got here.”

The joke rolled off her tongue with ease. “I want Mikasa in mi casa, if you get what I’m throwin’ down,” and Sasha waggled her eyebrows towards Eren in hope of some support, but he only tried to shove her clean off the bar top.

“She _is_ hot,” Eren finally agreed as Sasha tried to regain her balance. “But way too hot for you.”

_“Hey!”_

Eren laughed as he dodged her slap attacks to his face. “Oh, come on! I wouldn’t get your hopes up. There’s like a 7% chance she bats for your team.”

“But there’s also a 100% chance that I can charm the _knockers_ off that girl.” She declared, hopping off the bar top with surprising grace. “Come on,” and she tugged on her brother’s arm, “I want to make sure I get to sit next to Mikasa.”

Leaving Krista behind at the restaurant, the three of them made it to the canopy before the rest of the crew came back from putting their equipment, making Sasha feel absolutely giddy as she saddled up next to Mikasa, who was sitting alone, waiting for the meeting to start.

“Hi there!” Sasha greeted, putting on her best, dazzling smile. “I’m Sasha.”

Her smile was awkward, but not unpleasant. “I’m Mikasa,” she greeted back, voice just as calm as it was before. 

“So, you’re a rafting guide, huh?” Which was the stupidest, _stupidest_ question on the planet because besides Krista they were _all_ rafting guides; there was no other job.

But Mikasa wasn’t completely abrasive like Ymir or teasing like her brother. “Mmhm,” she nodded.

“You ever done it before?”

She nodded her head again. “Yeah, back on the Jinae River.”

While Sina River boasted some pretty fine rapids, they didn’t have Jinae’s boasted Class 5+ rapid, one so big it was locally called a "6" which didn't even exist on the scale. “Oooh, that’s the one with the Whirly Gig!”

Mikasa’s nose wrinkled a bit as her still close-lipped smile broadened. It reminded her of a baby bunny and Sasha was already more in love. “That’s the one. Pretty fun. But I like this river. The rapids are more frequent than the ones over in Jinae.”

Sasha snorted, fighting a wince when she realized how unattractive that little habit had to be. But Mikasa didn’t seem to mind. “Certainly easier to fall out!” she laughed, thinking of all the times she and Connie pulled each other’s rafting teams out of the water.

She was debating on whether or not she heard what could be considered a _trickle_ of a laugh when the rest of the guides came down the path from the cabin. Connie pushed ahead of Reiner and Marco to get to the canopy first, barely giving Sasha enough time to stand up before he leapt into her arms bridal style.

“Oh, Christ Almighty,” Sasha grunted, shifting her stance to get a better hook underneath Connie’s knees. “You’re heavier than I remember.”

Connie’s grin was absolutely blinding. “God, I missed you!” and he leaned forward to smack a loud kiss to the top of her head. “I’ve been lonely without my partner in crime.”

“So I’ve heard. Ymir was telling me you’ve been lying about a trip to Vietnam.”

He threw his head back and nearly fell out of her arms. “Oh my god, you won’t believe it. So, I’m in Hanoi with nothing but a bicycle and a big ass vase of flowers, right? I’ve got a train ticket and I know like, three phrases of Vietnamese, two of which are not helpful in any real life application. So, I’m trying to get the bike on the train which is nearly impossible because somehow I broke my thumb and _hey I’m not lying!”_

Connie’s voice died out as the others congregated under the canopy, filled with long benches where the guides gave the safety presentation before taking people out on the rafts. Annie and Bertolt took a quiet seat to themselves while Jean laughed at the punch line of one of Reiner’s jokes. Armin and Marco brought up the rear—Marco had even more freckles from the sun, if that were possible, and Armin’s hair was as long as Krista’s, tied in a side braid that rested on his shoulder.

And then Pixis appeared in all his ancient glory, the light catching on his crow’s feet, but still not as bright as the glare off his flask. “Alright, alright,” he coughed, wagging a finger Sasha’s way. “Moonshine’s brother, front and center.”

“M-m-moonshine?”  Eren’s laugh was caught between a cough and a wheeze as Sasha kicked him in the shins, trying to trip him on the way up front. “Hey guys,” he finally managed with a clear of his throat. “I’m Eren…” he trailed off, clearly not knowing what to say. He looked at Pixis for some kind of guidance, but the old man was too buys digging out a cigarette. “Umm….I like long walks on the beach….Pina coladas and getting caught in the rain?”

“We’re at the river.” Jean piqued in, earning a small snarl from Eren and a mumbled complaint about a lack of comedic reference on the undercut asshole’s part.

Pixis didn’t find a cigarette in his pants pocket, instead settling for a toothpick, sticking it between yellowed teeth. “What do you do for a living?”

“I’m still in school. Pre-med.” Eren scratched the back of his head. “So currently….this.”

Grinning, the toothpick in his mouth bobbed up and down. “Having nature as your office; pretty damn fine living, yeah?” and Eren returned the crooked grin. “Ah, good enough, sit down. New girl, your turn.”

Mikasa muttered out an apology as she brushed against Sasha’s leg trying to get up. She walked with the posture of a dancer or a debutante, a little stiff but definitely regal. “I’m Mikasa,” she waved, and Sasha and Eren returned her little two finger salute with exuberance. “Um….I’m not much into health foods but I’m quite fond of champagne.”

Everyone was kinda quiet, titling their heads in confusion before Mikasa cleared her throat and elaborated, “Sorry, I thought were doing a weird Rupert Holmes thing.”

Sasha’s face broke out into a silent grin as Mikasa’s chuckled nervously. “I don’t….I’ve never even had champagne,” she went on.

Connie laughed, that wild ugly thing that he did while Eren hollered and offered her a high five. He gave her arm a wild shake and Mikasa’s close-lipped smile opened up to reveal a perfect row of pearly white teeth.

If the river didn’t drown Sasha, Mikasa’s smile certainly would. 


End file.
